


Danganronpa Ship Requests - Electric Boogaloo

by Karmahatesme



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/F, F/M, Let’s a go!, M/M, Maybe a little smut depends, Multi, Of course I’ll do things like angst, So just request what you want!, There can be fluff and stuff like that, its a request a ship to do stuff fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:26:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24878416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karmahatesme/pseuds/Karmahatesme
Summary: LET’S FUCKING GOOOOOOO!I’m finally doing one of these so if you want a particular ship to do something then just comment down below your request!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Fukawa Toko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi, Mioda Ibuki/Pekoyama Peko, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shirogane Tsumugi/Yonaga Angie, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 62
Kudos: 64





	1. Requests!

So please request a ship from the above tagged ships as those are the ones I am the most comfortable with writing!   
  


I will do

  * Angst
  * Fluff
  * Smut (Will only do girl x girl ships for this) 



What I will not do

  * Gross stuff (piss kink, fetishes etc) 
  * Rape/Non Con 
  * Incredibly gorey stuff



Just request in the comments the ship you want and the prompt for it!

Want a ship that isn’t on the above tagged? Tell me and I’ll try my best to write them! 


	2. First Request- Ishimondo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Request from @Isaac_Axel
> 
> Mondo has been stressed out over meeting Taka’s dad, but once the two start to talk, he realises he shouldn’t have been nervous to begin with.

Mondo muttered to himself as he ran a hand through his wet hair, his boyfriend Taka had just sent him a message about his father wanting to meet Mondo after so long.

To say the biker felt scared was an understatement, he was flat out terrified.

He didn’t want to embarrass Taka, he loved his boyfriend so much, honestly Mondo still had his doubts over Taka truly loving him, but no was not the time.

The time was 12:45pm, Taka wanted Mondo to meet his father at 3:30pm.

”I can do this...I can do this! I can impress Taka’s dad and make sure I don’t fuck this shit up!” Mondo yelled out punching the air. Earning a loud “SHUT UP” from Daiya still trying to sleep.

  
Two hours later and Mondo was panicking like there was no tomorrow, he had researched how to talk to your partners parents but even then it still didn’t seem to stick with him.

And then the other thoughts came...

_I’m not good enough for Taka..._

_He’ll hate me after I embarrass myself in front of his dad..._

_Taka doesn’t deserve a huge fucking idiot like me..._

A faint knock at the biker’s bedroom door steered him away from his thoughts, he yelled “It’s fucking unlocked!” Before the door slowly opened, revealing his older brother Daiya.

”Hey little bro...heard you were nervous about meeting the parents huh?” Daiya said with a small smile as he walked over to his younger brother.

”Not surprised you could fuckin’ hear...I’m so fuckin’ nervous about this bro...what if Taka’s dad hates me after?” Mondo rambled you Daiya, who had decided to sit on Mondo’s bean bag.

”Well, whenever I had to meet the parents for any boyfriend I had, I felt the same you did Mondo! All you gotta do is be yourself, don’t try to fake who you really are!” Daiya said with a chuckle as he ruffled Mondo’s hair.

Mondo was silent for a moment before he looked at Daiya again.

”Daiya that’s the cheesiest shit I have ever heard...plus that’s fucking predictable for someone to say!” He said with a groan as Daiya laughed again. 

“Sorry sorry! I was never good with advice yknow!” The older and taller boy said leaving Mondo’s room, only to give him a thumbs up before he shut the door.

Mondo sighed to himself as he started to get ready, he decided to go with something casual but definitely not his regular outfit.

Soon Mondo was walking to Taka’s house to finally meet the two, and Mondo had contemplated multiple times to just turn around and go back.

His brain said this was all a mistake, but his heart said do this for Taka.

And of course the biker went with his heart.

So here he was, standing outside Taka’s door, nervousness tugging at his heart like a dog to a leash.

He had to try and impress Taka’s dad, even if it was the last thing he’d ever do...

The only thing he wanted in life was to be able to marry Taka, so he had to do this, he was strong, he was a gang leader for fucks sake! He shouldn’t have to fear.

The door opened and there stood his boyfriend of 1 year, Kiyotaka Ishimaru. The most beautiful man in the world if you asked Mondo. Right behind Taka was his father, a firm, tall and slightly terrifying man.

However he had a smile on his face, and suddenly Mondo lost all signs of nervousness. The biker smiled back brightly as Taka took his hand to lead him into the house.

_Maybe meeting the parents isn’t so bad after all!_


End file.
